


King of all Heartbreak

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the conversation about stashing the First Blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of all Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9, episode 21 King of the Damned

The _no_  hung in the silence of the Impala. Dean's knuckles clenched and unclenched the steering wheel, and his jaw worked back in forth as he tried to channel his irrational anger into those movements.

Sam glanced at him with sad eyes. He knew that eventually, whatever the First Blade was doing to Dean would take him over, and Sam wasn't sure what he would do when that happened.

There were a lot of things Sam kept from his brother.

Dean didn't know how much he meant to him. Dean knew, of course, that Sam loved him more than he loved the Earth itself, and he knew that Dean loved him back. But Dean didn't know that Sam would let a whole litter of kittens die if it meant Dean would live to the ripe old age of ninety. Dean didn't know that he would let a whole family of church-going virgins suffer if it meant Dean would never get hurt again.

He didn't know Sam would kill Castiel and Charlie and himself and anyone else if it meant Dean would be safe.

Sam felt tears gather in his eyes. He knew that someday, somewhere, the FIrst Blade and the Mark of Cain would take his brother away before Sam was ever ready to tell Dean exactly what he felt for him.

And it terrified him.


End file.
